Sonic the hedgehog: Not the only one
by Turbo Tails
Summary: in a town called Aqua got attacked by Swat-bots and when the fastest runner there escapes alive with her friendthe decide to jion back up with there good old friend back in Knothole who they have not seen for 5 years but one fox is no odinary fox this one


  
NOT THE ONLY ONE!  
  
The breeze blew in her goldish brown fur as her friend Manic and her Uncle Speed were talking about the past. "When are we ever going to see Chuck and Sonic again, anyway's besides I need to race him again it's no fun racing you guy's, because Manic can't run all that fast and you can't keep up with me, no affiance uncle but your slower then me. Sonic is a challenge because his as fast as me." Said Foxy as she walked toward her uncle and her friend Manic.  
  
"Well I don't know, how about next week because that would be a perfect time but there is only one problem..." said Uncle Speed until he got cut off be the mailman.  
  
"Special delivery for Foxy." Said the mailman, "Oh and by the way you better start packing because we just got word that Swat-bot's are coming this way"  
  
"But where will we live and what will happen to the village?" Asked Manic in a worried tone.  
  
"I got an idea why don't we go and stay with Knuckles for a while and the we can go and visit Sonic and then we set off for the new village, so what do you think guy's?" Said Foxy delighted that she would get to see her old friend's that she haven't seen in 5 years. Then all of a sudden a loud explosion came from the other side of the village.  
  
"Wow that was big... Ahhh look it's Swat-bot's on the other side of the village!" yelled Manic as he stated to grab his drum-set and while Foxy grabbed her delivery and her guitar and they both ran out the door and then her Uncle speed ran inside and grabbed a Green medium size emerald and then Manic jumped on Foxy's back. Then her and her Uncle Speed ran off at the edge of the village.  
  
"I'm so sorry guy's I can't go on, but you guy's take this and use it for only a special plane that you and Manic were talking about and Foxy do you remember what I taught you about the Silver Rings?" said her Uncle all out of breath.  
  
"Yes I do but where do I go, and what do I do when I get there?" Asked Foxy in a worried and terrified voice.   
  
"Go to Robotropolis and go to Chuck's secret hide out and ask him to point you to the Great Forest and then at the great forest you will live in a tree until you can find Sonic and make sure that you have your locket with you so you can show Sonic because he probably doesn't remember you since it's been 5 years ok?"  
  
"Yes Uncle I'll come back for you I promise."  
  
"No you will not because then I will be a robot and you will be a freedom fighter and no matter what if I try to hurt our friend's then you must destroy me you got that!?"  
  
"Yes, good-bye Uncle Speed, come on Maniac let's got to Robotropolis." Yelled Foxy and as they started to leave a loud Explosion behind them told them that if the Swat-bot's didn't get them then the explosion did and the were the only one's left that survived the Explosion and the Swat-bot's. "Well let's go find our friend's."  
  
"Ok and are you having any back pain from the weight of my drum-set?"  
  
"No way but I just hope my sneaker's don't melt." Said Foxy. Later as she started to gang speed that blasted right trough the sound barrier. Their fur caught on fire and the both let out a yell and then when the looked at each other they saw someone different because Maniac's fur turned green and Foxy's fur turned light orange. "Manic, is that you your fur is green." She said in a shocking voice.  
  
"Yeah but are you Foxy, because your fur turned light orange."  
  
"Oh my, my fur did turn light orange!" She said with an amazed look on her face.  
  
"Wow my fur is green, uh-oh Foxy look, your sneaker's melted!"  
  
"Ahh my sneaker's, oh well I'm glad I brought another pair!" After she putted them on, Maniac climbed back on her back and she took off for Chuck's hideout. "Do you think Chuck still remembers us, I mean we haven't seen him in 5 years and we haven't even called him on the phone and talk to him?   
  
"Well remember this is the place that Robotnik took over, and please be careful because there is Swat-bot's all over the place ok, so just look for Chuck's hide out. If you see a Swat-bot run as fast as you can to Chuck's but lose them so they don't find out Chuck's hide out." Said Manic in a demanding voice. "Here we are Robotropolis man look at this place it look's as if a giant hurricane went through here."   
  
"I know what you mean but I have a question for you, did you grab my lap top?"  
  
"Yeah it's inside my drum"  
  
"Manic, oh well at least we got it other wise we wouldn't be able to record what we play."   
  
"Hey there's Chuck's place" Whispered Manic so none of the Swat-bot's heard him.  
  
"Yeah there it is we are going to slow down." Said Foxy as she started to slow down. Then she started to knock on a little door that was camafloshed as trash and the door came up as they walked in. "Chuck are you there?" all of a sudden two glowing eye's appeared "Ahhh what is that?"  
  
"It's me Chuck and what do you want"  
  
"Hey Chuck do you remember us?"  
  
"No I don't and how did you know my name and my hideout?"  
  
"Well here Chuck look at this I'm Foxy and his Manic now do you remember us?"  
  
"Why yes I do I remember now. Man it's been 5 years since I've seen you guy's." Chuck said Amazed to see them again. "So where's your Uncle Speed?"   
  
They bot put their heads down looking at the ground. "Well you see Robotnik sent his Swat-bot's to our village Aqua, and they took everybody. Then all 3 of us ran to the end of the village, but then Uncle Speed couldn't go anymore." She said in an unhappy voice. "And if the Swat-bot's didn't get them the explosion did and we were the only one's that survived."  
  
"Yeah and we want to know where The Great Forest?" Said Manic.  
  
"It's that way you'll see it because it's the only forest left."  
  
"Thanks Chuck and well we get to visit you again?" Asked Foxy.  
  
"Yeah you can visit me anytime you want and your welcome, oh and Sonic lives in Knothole back in the great forest you might see him there."  
  
"Ok cool" Yelled Foxy. "We are out of here, oh wait Chuck have you seen any kind of shoe's that won't melt mine keep melting?"  
  
"Why yes I can make you a pair, but it might take a while ok?"  
  
"Yeah well see ya later." And with that last word she took off for The Great Forest.  
  
"Hey Sal do you think that Robotnik really did go over to that one village and take all the people and are robotasizing them into worker-bots?" asked a blue hedgehog.  
  
"Well let's see." Said a ground squirrel that the hedgehog calls Sal. She then pulled out a little computer off her boot. "Nicole give Data about the village Aqua."  
  
"Searching Sally" said the little computer called Nicole. "Found 1 entry Sally." Then Sally clicked a button and a little screen came up.  
  
"Oh my gosh look the village was blown up by the Swat-bot's that means that they did go to Aqua." Said sally in a sad voice.  
  
"Man Robuttnik is going to far!" Said the hedgehog  
  
"Well Sonic it look's like he did go to Aqua and did take everyone."  
  
"Sally there is only two people who survived." Said the computer.  
  
"How do you know Nicole."   
  
"Take a look Sally." Said Nicole and she put up a screen and it showed two backs of brown foxes.  
  
"Wow there are to brown foxes that survived but they probably got caught in the explosion." Said Sally  
  
"Yeah your probably right Sal." Said Sonic. All of a sudden something passed by them at the Speed that Sonic runs. "Wow, that must have been the wind, other wise there is another person that can run as fast as me."  
  
"Your right Sonic that was probably the wind. Come on let's go back to Knothole."   
  
"Ok Sal let's go back to Knothole." Said Sonic. As they walked off he noticed a drumstick was on the ground were the strong wind came from. "Hey Sal look it's a drumstick."  
  
"Yeah let's take it with us it might come in handy."  
  
"Hey stop Foxy!" Yelled Manic at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What Maniac. What's the matter?" she said as she came to a sudden stop.  
  
"I dropped my drumstick back there."  
  
"Oh well Maniac you got plenty of drumsticks."  
  
"Oh alright Foxy, hey look up let's stay in that tree since it's the biggest one."  
  
"Ok we'll also build the plane up there." Said Foxy, then she ran up the tree and stopped on the biggest branch.   
  
"So do you think Cody can make a schematic for the plane and do you think he still works?" Asked Manic.  
  
"Yeah he still works." She replied as she turned on here laptop. "Cody bring up a schematic for a really fast plane that can hold a power emerald."  
  
"Searching Foxy, only one entry Foxy." Said the laptop named Cody. Then she pressed a button on the keyboard and a little screen came up and showed a schematic for the plane that she requested.  
  
"Ok Manic let's get started on that hyper speed plane but what will we call it."  
  
"Well we can color it orange and call it Speed on the plane so it would remind us of your Uncle speed."  
  
"That's a great name for the plane and when we get the plane finish we'll take it on a test drive."  
  
"Ok Foxy let's begin."   
  
After two day's the got the plane done and they were about to take it on a test drive when all of a sudden they heard a cry for help the hopped not the plane and took it to the sound. "Manic it sounds like it's coming from up in the tree you keep flying around while I get the person and then when I press the button on my laptop that you designed for me when I need the plane you come and get us ok?"  
  
"Yeah but hurry before Swat-bots come."  
  
She then jumped out of the plane and landed on the tree and then she saw a little fox stuck while a metal snake was slithering up to him. "Hold on little fox." She then grabbed the little fox and took off.  
  
"Wow you saved me." Said the little fox. "Name is Tails what's yours?"   
  
"Mine's Foxy and hey Tail's can you press the red button on my laptop please so my friend can pick us up?"  
  
"Sure Foxy." Replied Tail's as pressed the button. "Now what's going to happen?" And right after he said that he noticed he was in a plane. "Wow this is as fast as Sonic when he has a power ring."  
  
"Well this is as fast as the power ring's that Sonic has because it's running on a power emerald that we use to use for our silver ring's but now we have to make them." Said Manic  
  
"Hold on Tail's you and me are getting out of the plane."   
  
"Ok foxy and hey I can fly us down."  
  
"What you can fly?"   
  
"Yeah with my two tails."  
  
"Well ok but if you can't then I'm just going to run down a tree so land safely on the ground oh and look there's Sonic."  
  
"Ok let's go Foxy."  
  
They then jumped out of the plane and Tail's grabbed Foxy's arm's and he started to fly down to the ground. "Wow Tail's your pretty lucky to be able to fly."  
  
"Thanks." Replied Tail's. And as soon as they hit the ground they Foxy took off to catch up with Sonic. "Hey Sonic slow down"  
  
"Tail's is that you?" replied Sonic  
  
"Yes it's me slow down look right behind you."   
  
Sonic then looked behind them and he saw the fox running up to him and he stopped like Tail's asked him to do. "Who are you and why do you have Tail's?"  
  
"Well you see Sonic I'm your friend don't you remember me I used to race you 5 years ago, me you Chuck My uncle Speed and my friend Manic his up there in the sky, here is a picture of us all together." She then gave the locket with the picture of all of them.  
  
"Wow but you don't look the same how come, what happened?"  
  
"Well you see on are way here we ganged speed and we broke through the sound barrier and we caught on fire and then we changed color Manic's green and I'm light orange."  
  
"Oh well what happened to old Speed?"  
  
"Well you see he was captured by Swat-bot's."  
  
"You mean you guy's were from Aqua that village that was attacked?"  
  
"Well yeah but we are the only one's left."  
  
"Yeah we know."   
  
"Foxy you got one new email." Said Cody.  
  
Foxy pulled off her laptop off her back and opened it up and clicked the mailbox. "Hey it's from someone named Sally and it say's come to the great forest, well what do you know were already here."  
  
"Oh that's from my friend Sal she was going to email you earlier but then we forgot, hey will you come with us to Knothole?"  
  
"Sure let me get Manic."   
  
She then ran up a tree and told Manic two put the plane in the secret spot and come back, and he did so and when he returned the followed Sonic. "So what have you guy's been doing for the past 5 years?"  
  
"Well Manic became a mechanic and we also became a band were called Team Fox.  
  
"Way past cool Foxy."  
  
"Well here's the entrance to the village."  
  
"Ok were ready."  
  
They then slide town a wooden tunnel that led right into Knothole and first popped out Tails, then Sonic, and then Manic and Last Foxy. They all landed on a hay pile and then they slide down it and both Manic and Foxy were amazed by how wonderful it looked and by how many people were not captured by Robotnik. "Sugar-hog who are these people said a rabbit that had a robotic arm and legs.  
  
"These are my good friend's Foxy and Manic." Replied Sonic  
  
"Well hello there my name is Bunnie." Said Bunnie.  
  
"Hi Bunnie I'm glad to meet you." Said Foxy, but before she could say anything else a purple walrus came running up to Sonic.  
  
"Sonic the water wheel broke again." Said the purple walrus. "Oh and who are they."  
  
"Rote I want you to meet my two good friend's Foxy and Manic."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Rotor." Replied Rotor. "But like I was saying the water wheel is broke and I don't know what to do to prevent it from braking."  
  
"Well maybe I can help." Said Manic.   
  
"You can fix it?" asked Rotor.   
  
"Well I can try, I mean I 'm a mechanic and I could maybe help."   
  
"Ok." Said Rotor.   
  
When they got there Manic saw what was the problem and jumped in the water and pulled out his tools and he went right to work. After 25 minutes he finished and got out of the water. "Well that ought to do it."  
  
"Wow I never knew that stuff could get caught on the water wheel thanks."  
  
"Your welcome and check to make sure that there's nothing stuck in it other wise your water wheel will brake down again"  
  
"Ok I will make sure."  
  
"Hey Sonic do you wanna have a race just for fun?" Asked Foxy. "To see if we are the same speed still or if one of us is faster then the other."  
  
"Sure I'd be glad to race you."   
  
"Oh wait I can't race yet because if I run to fast then my sneaker's will melt but your Uncle is making me a pair of sneaker's that won't melt."  
  
"Oh ok then we can have our race."  
  
"Sonic!" yelled Sally. "We need to got o Robotropolis your Uncle found out that Robotnik is building Robot's of some sort and there's a new robot that has his free will but he thinks his a loyal servant of Robotnik." Said Sally in one breath. "Oh who are these guy's."  
  
"I'm Manic."  
  
"I'm Foxy."   
  
"Glad to meet you guy's I'm Sally, you guy's wanna come with us?" Asked Sally.  
  
"Sure we have to visit Chuck anyway's." replied Foxy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
